


Of Heroes and Zeros

by Lopie_Black



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2K18 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers nerds, Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gunhee - Freeform, Happy Ending, HyungHyuk Bingo, Internet Friends, Irene - Freeform, Lee Jooheon is finally speaking y'all, Lisa - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Jackson, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Character(s), Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Misunderstandings, Online Friendship, School Trip, Teen Angst, Teenagers, anime nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: "My life changed forever after I watched Avengers. NOT CLICKBAIT"





	1. May 2012: The Avengers incident.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Internet Friends square of HyungHyuk Bingo 2018

**Log in:** Minmin96

 **Password:** ********

  


_'Welcome to Aniradio Minmin96. Please respect the chat rules. You can find the FAQ here'_

  


Minhyuk had finally managed to slip out of the table after 2 long hours of eating and celebrating his grandma's 84th birthday with his family.

Like every year Minhyuk and his parents had come to his uncle's house with whom his grandma lived with and celebrate her with a long and noisy dinner. And like every year Minhyuk was bored out of his skin.

Minhyuk was the youngest of all his cousins who had gone out with friends after having a bite and his older brother was on a date with his girlfriend so the poor boy was left all alone among the adults.

After eating to his heart content he managed to excuse himself to one of his cousin's room that had a computer he could use to pass his time.

And that's what he did. He logged in his favorite Internet radio station and hoped that one of his internet friends would be online as well to talk with at the station's chat room

.

At age 16 Minhyuk looked like your average high school boy who talked with anyone and everyone and seemed to have a tone of friends. The reality was different though.

Outside his school, Minhyuk didn't keep in touch with pretty much anyone but his childhood best friend Jooheon. His only other contact with humans, hopefully, were online chat rooms about anime, movies, and comics.

You see Minhyuk was a true geek of his time. He watched anime for over 2 years now and his big passion were superhero movies.

Thankfully for him, Marvel seemed to be making a breakthrough to the movie industry with the Marvel Cinematic Universe or MCU and just last week the big finale of phase 1 of MCU had been released.

AVENGERS was all Minhyuk had hoped the movie to be and then some more. Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and even Captain America were all in one single movie and Minhyuk was very excited. He had already seen the movie twice and his was planning to go once more with Jooheon in a couple of days.

The thought of going out with his friend made Minhyuk smile and the notification that he was successfully logged into the chat room made him smile even wider.

  


__ User Minmin96 is online __

**Minmin96** : Hello ^_^

 **SaSuKe:** Yo!

 **AmiChan:** Hello Minmin!!!

 **King88:** hi

 **Minmin96:** what's up guys?

 **AmiChan:** not much. You?

 **King88:** I'm in the office but it's a slow day being the new year and all. You Minmin?

 **Minmin96:** I'm trapped at a family meal  I'm so bored I wanna die... -_-

 **SaSuKe:** hahaha don't be so dramatic dude. It's just a family dinner it will pass.

 **AmiChan:** Hang in there Minmin!!! :)

__ User ₩onie is online __

**Minmin96:** So have you guys watched AVENGERS yet? It's soo good I tell you!

 **King88:** Yeah I went the other day with Ami it was cool. Marvel is going very well with these movies.

 **MinMin96:** I agree! The special and practical effects were so good and the Chitauri army looked so real!

₩ **onie:** The assembling cut was breathtaking. Also hello!

 **SaSuKe:** Yo man what are you doing here? Isn't it like 3 am there? What are you doing awake?

 **MinMin96:** Damn yes ₩onie that cut with Avengers in a circle getting ready to kick ass was so cool T^T!!!

₩ **onie:** SaSuKe I had like 3 coffees trying to finish an assignment and now I can't sleep. Minmin96 you seem to know your stuff. Are you into the MCU?

 **MinMin96:** Y E S! I have been following ever since Iron MAN came out in 2008!

SaSuKe: try to get some zzs man. You have that presentation this week Don't you?

₩ **onie:** Minmin96 from the start then that's good! SaSuKe there's no sleep for me tonight but I have time until the presentation. It's cool.

 **SaSuKe:** OK man you know better.

 **Minmin96:** Just call me Min or whatever you want you don't need to use the full name. Who's your favorite Avenger?

₩ **onie:** can I call you Minie then? You can call me Wonie too if you want. Well, it's obviously Iron Man. The guy is a millionaire genius philanthropist. He's like the best among them all. You?

 **Minmin96:** lol yeah call me that I don't mind Wonie! Mine is Captain America. He is so cool and inspiring. He has been through a lot and still stands for justice!

₩ **onie:** okay then Minie ;) and yeah I guess the captain is cool too. I personally find his uprightness a bit too much. It's the 21st-century dude relax you know?

 **Minmin96:** Yeah I get what you mean but like Fury said it's exactly cause he has the chivalry from the past that he's needed in the Avengers.

₩ **onie:** Nah that's just bullshit. He's needed cause he has super strength and knows strategy. By the next movie, Stark could master both and make captain useless lol.

 **Minmin96:** you're taking it too far now. Stark is only in because of guilt of the destruction HE has caused. There's no way he can hold together a whole team he's just a selfish egocentric silver spooned guy!

₩ **onie:** egoist? Do you hear yourself, dude? Iron Man carried a nuke on his back to outer space almost dying in the process and you call him an egoist?

 **Minmin96:** Well it's not like anyone else could do it. If there was I bet he would step aside and save himself. Look I gotta go my mother is calling to go home. If you want to continue this add me on Facebook. I'm Lee Minhyuk and my profile photo is a captain America comic cover. See ya!

₩ **onie:** HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT COME HERE YOU LITTLE!

__User Minmin96 logged out __

₩ **onie:** he left. What a coward I bet he ran away no way his mother called him now that I had him cornered. Pff. .. whatever.King88: Minmin is young but he's a good kid and he knows his stuff. Take it easy on him on Facebook Won XD

₩ **onie:** So he's a kid? Should have known. Don't worry King. I won't scare him too much just properly educate him on the true leader of the Avengers, Iron Man ;)

 **King88** : Haha yeah sure do that XD

₩ **onie:** Added him. I'm gonna go now. See ya guys!

 **SaSuKe:** Bye man!

__User ₩onie logged out __

  
.

  
Later that night Minhyuk logged into FB and found a friend request from ₩onie €hae with a [rofile picture of Rober Downy Jr. with his hands crossed rolling his eyes and a message reading

_'I really hope that's your profile I really don't like adding strangers'._

  
Minhyuk scoffed reading the message.

  
_'Hello? Who are you?'_

Just seconds later a reply came.

_'Oh my God the little shit lied to me didn't he? I'm so sorry to bother you a guy I met on GC told me to add him on Facebook and gave me this profile shit I'm sorry...'_

_'Ahahahahaha :")'_

_'You...You little prick how dare you to fool me? Where is your integrity and honesty as captains fan???'_

_'Hahahahaha you were just too easy Wonie.  I took a page out of iron man's cunning humor I thought you would like it ;) '_

_'You really are a smart ass aren't you? I bet you're one of those annoying kids that always know the answer in class and remind the professor about assignments too :/ '_

_'Hey, that's a low blow okay? It was just once and it was an accident... :( '_

_'SO YOU HAVE DONE IT! What a nerd...'_

_'Said the guy who logged into an anime radio GC hen he couldn't sleep.'_

_'Fair point. Okay, let's take it from zero. I'm Wonie and I live in Canada. You Minie?'_

_'lol I'm Lee Minhyuk I'm from S.Korea.'_

_'Would you like me to use your name instead of Minie?'_

_'No its okay I like Minie. It's cute.'_

_'Unlike you :3 '_

_'HEY! Don't be a meanie to Minie now :('_

_'Gross'_

_'You called me not cute first.'_

_'Whatever'_

_'What's wrong with your name though?'_

_'What's wrong with my name?'_

_'₩onie €hae? Are you rich or something? Also if it's not too forward to ask are you also Korean? '_

_'No I'm not rich but I do like money. I'm studying economics. I'm still a freshman though. And yes I'm also Korean.'_

_'That's so cool! I don't know what I wanna do yet and I'm already a sophomore in high school and l don't have much time left lol'_

_'Thx. I'm sure you will find what you like soon too :) '_

_'I really hope so. I can always go into a business management school or whatever so I can take over my father's place I guess.'_

_'Would you like that?'_

_'I don't really mind. I already work there during the weekends and I know the customers and the job. Might as well take it easy and keep the business.'_

_'If that would satisfy you then you should go ahead then :) '_

  


They kept talking until Hyungwon fell asleep with his phone in his hands at some point leaving Minhyuk wondering what his favorite burger was.

  


He really hoped it was Mc Donald's.  
  


 


	2. July 2012: The Guest Room Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is exiled to the guest room and Hyungwon is there to make it all better!

The last couple of months have been rough.

Minhyuk's father business isn't going that well, his parents are always fighting, his brother moved out to live with his girlfriend and Minhyuk is left alone to balance studies and that mess of a family.

Yesterday he had a huge fight with his mom for simply not cleaning his room and was grounded to stay in the guest room without his phone or laptop for the weekend.

Good for him he had his PSP with him and a tolerable connection to the WiFi from the neighbors, which his parents didn't know about.

It was Sunday already and Wonie had a late night shift at his part-time job the night before so he was probably sleeping and Minhyuk was left alone scrolling up and down on Facebook without a purpose.

Suddenly a message notification appeared on his page.

“Please let it be Wonie! Please let it be Wonie'”

Minhyuk closed his eyes and wished really hard like a 3-year-old above his birthday cake, before opening the message.

It was Wonie.

_'Hello, Minie :) '_

_'WONIE! what are you doing awake it's still too early for your sleepy ass :P '_

_'Shut up Minie. I just woke up okay? What's with all the excitement though? Did you miss me that much? :3 '_

_'Noooo. I'm just so bored...'_

_'Why don't you play some games or watch some anime? I heard SAO is nice.'_

_'Ugh don't remind me. I'm grounded in the guest room with my PSP and a shitty WiFi connection so I can't do anything but be on Facebook. :( '_

_'Why did you get grounded this time? Please tell me you didn't ride your dad's motorcycle again we've been through how dangerous that is... :/ '_

_'No I wasn't caught riding my dad's motorcycle again. And it's not dangerous if you know how to ride. And I do. Anyway, I'm grounded cause mom is insane! She came out of the nowhere in my room without knocking and started screaming about how I don't help in the house and that my room is a pigs place or whatever -_- '_

_'Please be careful with that bike okay? And I'm sorry your mom is being picky. She must be having a bad day. You know how much she cares for you.'_

_'Cares my ass! She's only happy when I agree with her and bring her good grades. I'm practically spending half my day in my room she can't expect it to be flawlessly clean like hers. She only sleeps in it geez... '_

_'Come on Minie. Give her a break. She's working all day and has to clean all weekend. She doesn't get time for herself like you do so I'm sure she's just feeling a bit pressured.'_

_'Then perhaps I should just leave the house. If I'm such a bother I can go and stay with my aunt I'm sure she wouldn't mind since she's on her own.'_

_'You don't really want to leave your house Minie. You're just a bit mad with your mom. Take a deep breath. '_

_'Whatever...I thought you would understand but I guess I was wrong... :/ '_

_'Are you sulking Minie? Ofc I understand you. I'm just saying that maybe this time your mom isn't that much on the wrong. Also if you leave home do you really think you can carry all your_ _consoles and games with you? And how are you going to get to your aunts? Last I checked she lived like 3 hours from your place by bus right?'_

_'I...I hadn't really thought the details yet...'_

_' :3 '_

_'Shut up Wonie. *goes away* '_

_'Nooo come back *catches you from the collar and drags you back*'_

_'Let me go *tries to flee*'_

_'LoL that's cute but we both know you can't win this so don't bother :3 '_

_'And what's with that emoticon all the time? Are you a cat Wonie?'_

_'....'_

_'What?'_

_'How did you know? Did you hack my camera? DID YOU PUT A DETECTIVE TO LOOK INTO ME?'_

_'No. Your FBI agent told me.'_

_'My what?'_

_'Your FBI agent. Oh, I forget you're an old man who doesn't know the trends. We all have FBI agents who keep tabs on us.'_

_'We do? Damn mine must be so disappointed.'_

_'Yeah, why?'_

_'Well you know I only ever watch movies or do assignments for the uni and when I do neither I talk with you.'_

_'lol you have no friends other than me Wonie *smirks*'_

_'I wasn't the one scrolling aimlessly on Facebook waiting for the other one to show up was I? *smirks bigger*_

_'*smirk falls off* I hate you. '_

_'No, you love me'_

_'Ew no I don't'_

_'Yes you do'_

_'No I don't'_

_'You know I can almost see you smiling right now right?'_

 

Minhyuk was caught off guard. He was really smiling. His bad mood long gone. Wonie had the power to somehow always make him feel better.

 

_'No I'm not *hides away blushing*'_

_'WOW is our Minie being embarrassed now? :) '_

_'N...NO...'_

_'Oh so cute *comes and pinches your cheek*_

_'HEY! *slaps your hand away* :/ '_

_'Oh so cute hahahahaha :") '_

_'Shut up I'm going for lunch mom is calling. '_

_'Yeah sure run away Minie. I will be here waiting for you ;) '_

 

Minhyuk turns off his PSP flustered and throws it on the bed.

"That damned Wonie can be really annoying sometimes."

He mumbles to himself and goes to check if lunch will be ready any time soon.

During lunch, he decides to apologize to his mom for not keeping his room tidy enough and promises to be more careful. He even offers to help her with the chores if she wants. His mom smiles warmly at him and tells him it's okay and keeping his room in a decent manner is all she wants. His punishment is also lifted and he's allowed to go back to his room after eating.

"Okay perhaps Wonie was right this time." says Minhyuk while waiting for his computer to turn on, smiling to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> As promised, regular updates. And yes, I know this is a small chapter but I think many of us would sympathise with teenager Minhyuk here. This chapter is also meant to show how HyungHyuk's relationship is growing. I hope you enjoy it.  
> All comments and feedback are welcome and you can also dm me on twitter (@Lopie_Black )


	3. November 2012: The MinHo Parallels Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has a boyfriend who is (not) like Minhyuk.

_'I think I met someone.'_

_'Hello to you too Wonie yes I am fine thank you what's new with you?'_

_'Minie I'm serious. I met someone.'_

_'Geez okay. Do tell me. Who is she?'_

_'Well, for starters it's not a she but a he. '_

_'Oh right yeah okay who is he? '_

_'SO you're okay with that?'_

_'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'_

_'Idk sorry. So. I met this guy at uni today. He's the same year as me in the mechanics department.'_

_'The one you had a basketball game today with?' 'YES, that's how we met. He's part of their team!'_

_'See Wonie being athletic is good. Now, who should be thanked for pushing you to accept the invitation to the team?'_

_'Shut up they only wanted me cause I'm tall we both know that. Anyway back to Wonho. That's his name btw. So I was forced to go in for a couple of minutes utes so I tried to dribble and at least pass the ball around when this bulky blond guy started blocking me. I swear I have never seen such a soft and well-built man in my life Minie. He just flashed me the brightest smile I have ever seen and everything lit up.'_

_'And then he stole the ball and dribbled away and your co-players gave you pointy eyes?'_

_'Yes but that's also irrelevant. Stop trying to change subject Minie I'm trying to tell you about my crush. '_

_'Yeah sorry shame on me, keep going Wonie *grabs popcorn*'_

_'Well after the game (we lost but it wasn't my fault shut up) we all went for beers together and we got to talk. He's the cutest person ever. He's loud and always smiles just like you!'_

_'I don't always smile what the hell?'_

_'At least you know you're loud that's good. As I was saying we talked and he walked me back to my apartment. Isn't he the cutest? '_

_'Please tell me you got his number.'_

_'What do you think I am some villager? We added each other on Facebook and Instagram. And guess what. He really likes exercising and going to the gym. ;) '_

_'Ew no, I don't wanna know about your weird gym kinks stop this!'_

_'Hey, that's not what I meant. Well, I mean not exactly that. But imagine being held by those hands *_*'_

_'I can't cause I don't know him but enjoy your fantasies Wonie'_

_'Oh right let me send you his Facebook profile. He has it all public that fool. _LeeWonho/profile/Facebook _ '_

_'Okay. He looks nice I guess. '_

_'Just nice? '_

_'Well very nice. Very very nice. And yes his arms are really making you want a hug.'_

_'See I told you! Oh, he's messaging me brb.'_

_'Sure have fun ;) '_

.

 

_'Minie I can't believe he's so perfect!'_

_'Again. Hello Wonie. I'm doing well. It's okay you forgot about me yesterday yes no worries. How are you today? :/ '_

_' Oh God, I'm so sorry Minie. We really hit it off last night and we were talking I totally forgot about you. Damn, I'm the worst I'm sorry :( '_

_'It's okay Wonie. I guessed that much and went to play League anyway. So, you were saying he's perfect?'_

_'Yes! Not only is he into anime he's also a gamer! He likes platforms and shooting games like you. He even has that really cute anime girl as his phones wallpaper that nerd! And he really likes ramen. Like a lot. He was going on about broths and ramen for over 10 minutes yesterday XD'_

_'I'm happy for you Wonie. I really am. ^_^'_

_'You know if things work out I'm totally getting you two to know each other. You're so alike I'm sure you will become friends instantly ^_^ '_

_'Yeah...Sure...'_

 

For the following weeks, all that Wonie would talk about was Wonho.

Minhyuk didn't mind. He was happy for his friend. But he was sad Wonie only seemed to care about his new boyfriend and not Minhyuk. He rarely asked how he was doing and even when they were talking he would go off to chat with Wonho when he would go online or call him.

Of course, Minhyuk wasn't blaming Wonho either.

He had seen enough couples in his school to know that when two people are together they are all over each other.

He often thought that maybe Wonie no longer needed him now that he had Wonho but he was too scared to ask. So he was just waiting.

Waiting for the next _'Minie listen what Wonho did today!'_ Or maybe _'Oh my God you and Wonho are so much alike? Today he said this and it was just like you.'_

But his "favorite" had to be the _'Minie Wonho is so much like you I think that's why I like him so much.'_

Because Minhyuk didn't have a problem with Hyungwon being happy with Wonho or talking about Wonho all day and ignoring him.

Minhyuk had a huge problem with Wonie always comparing Wonho to him. He felt like Wonie was trying to substitute him with Wonho in his life. And that sucked. It sucked for both himself and Wonho cause there was only one Minhyuk and one Wonho. They were two different people but Wonie kept projecting one to the other.

Minhyuk really hoped Wonie wasn't like that to Wonho too. He had talked to the guy like once after Wonie made group chat to introduce them to each other, and honestly, he seemed like a good guy.

.

It was Saturday morning. Minhyuk was fooling around the Internet, mainly watching game reviews on YouTube when he heard the message notification sound from his messenger.

Wonie was out for a movie date with Wonho and there's no way Jooheon had woken up yet.

But from all the people he didn't expect a message from, the one who actually messaged him was probably on the bottom of his list, if he made it at all.

  


_'hello, Minhyuk.'_

‘ _uhm...Hello Wonho. Aren't you on a date with Wonie? Why are you messaging me?’_

  


Minhyuk panicked thinking the worse.

  


‘ _Please don't worry he is fine. The movie is over and he just drove me home. I just wanted to talk with you.’_

‘ _Talk with me? About what?’_

‘ _I know it will sound weird but do you know if he likes someone else?’_

‘ _WHAT? No. No way. Wonie isn't seeing anyone else. At least he hasn't told me anything. Did something happen?’_

‘ _Oh, I'm sure it's just my imagination. He just seems a bit distant these days. I'm sure it's nothing and I'm just overreacting. Thank you for listening to me Minhyuk. He is right that you are a great guy. I hope you have a good night or day I'm not sure what time is over there lol'_

‘ _okay, thanks. Good night to you too.'_

  


“Okay...That was weird…” Minhyuk mumbled to himself but didn't put much thought to it and just went back to his gaming videos.

.

After that incident, Wonie started talking more with Minhyuk again. And Minhyuk would be happy but their chats were still mostly about how alike Wonho is to Minhyuk.

At the same time, Wonho started messaging Minhyuk more too. He would message him for pointless chit-chat or vent about Wonie being the bet boyfriend cuddling and caring one moment and the next being cold and distant.

All of a sudden Minhyuk was caught between the couple's insecurities and lack of communication as a kind of therapist.

And he hated it.

He was Wonie’s friend and he should always support him but Wonho was so very pitiful.

Wonho was all over Wonie.

Loving him with all his heart and really wanting things to work out for them, putting in all the effort he could and then some more.

Whilst Wonie, well, he was being a dick to his boyfriend based on his mood and constantly comparing Wonho to Minhyuk didn't help his case that much either.

A month after that first time Wonho talked to him Minhyuk and after another incident where Wonho was being worried about Wonie going MIA on him after not showing up for their date, again, Minhyuk decided it was time to do something.

  


‘ _We need to talk’_

‘ _Hello to you too Minie. How have you been?’_

‘ _Cut the euphemisms we must talk. I'm serious.'_

‘ _Okay grumpy face….what's wrong shoot!’_

‘ _You're wrong. You are so wrong I wanna smack you head on the desk to try and fix it.’_

‘ _Hehe easy there. I don't know what pushed you off but I'm sure we can solve it without any blood being spilled. :P’_

‘ _Wonie...You know how much I care for you don't you?’_

‘ _yes, a lot, just like I do.'_

‘ _And you know I would never want to hurt you or anything right?’_

‘ _Yes, Minie ofc I know all that and the same applies to me. You're scaring me what's wrong?'_

‘ _If you know that then and since I know you're a good guy why are you treating Wonho like that huh?’_

‘ _what?’_

‘ _you heard me. You ignore the poor guy and from the little, I know when you are together you turn cold on him without a reason.'_

‘ _Okay, first of all, its non of your business what I do with MY boyfriend and secondly how the hell do you know what I do or don't do in the first place?'_

‘ _I really didn't want to meddle Wonie. But Wonho has been coming to me spilling his heart almost daily for the past month.’_

‘ _Wait you mean that you and Wonho are talking? Daily?’_

‘ _Well if him greeting me and then proceeding to tell me how distant you were to your date, one out of the 3 you actually show up, is considered "talking" then yes I guess.'_

‘ _wtf so you two went behind my back and badmouthed me? Wow, that's great Minhyuk.'_

‘ _Is that what you understood? Seriously?’_

‘ _what do you want me to understand? You are lecturing me on my relationship because apparently you and Wonho are besties now.’_

‘ _Okay listen here buddy. Me and Wonho are nothing okay? He's your boyfriend and you've been ignoring him so he thought it okay to come and vent to me and ask for advice. But now I have had enough of your bullshit and because I care for you I'm here to figure out what the hell is going on. So spill Wonie. Are you breaking up with Wonho? Is it just a phase? Is it something else?’_

‘ _I….I don't know Minie. Really. I mean he is a great guy. He's good to me and he's handsome and he has humor and he's dorky like you, you know? But I feel like it's not enough. I can't talk to him like I talk with you. I don't feel the same way I feel with you when I am with him.'_

‘ _Uhm...duh? Wonie, Wonho isn't me. And I am not Wonho you know that right? We are two different people.’_

‘ _don't be stupid Minie ofc I know that!’_

‘ _Then why do you compare us? You have been doing that from the start and I've been trying to ignore it.’_

‘ _I do not compare you Minie what are you saying???’_

‘ _Wonie just a couple messages ago while telling me what’s wrong with you and Wonho half your points were that he is not like me. :/ ‘_

‘ _No...I mean...That's not...Ugh, look don't make this about you okay? I know that you and Wonho aren't the same person I'm just saying that if he was a bit more alike to you things wouldn't be like this.'_

‘ _BUT HE IS NOT! HE IS WONHO WHO IS NOT LEE MINHYUK!’_

‘ _there's no need to shout.’_

‘ _Oh but there is. Cause your thick head doesn't get it. Wonho was and will never be me.'_

‘ _I know...I'm just a bit confused okay?’_

‘ _I understand.'_

‘ _Thank y…’_

‘ _That's why I think it's best if we don't talk for a while.’_

‘ _what now?’_

‘ _You heard me. Let's not talk for a while. I meant to focus on school anyway with midterms coming soon, so it's a good chance for you to figure out what's going on with Wonho and for me to take a break from Facebook and study. Don't worry it will only be for a couple of weeks. It will be good for both of us.’_

‘ _What no way Minie that's stupid. I told you my problems with Wonho have nothing to do with you so there's no reason to stop talking.’_

‘ _I think otherwise. Which is why starting right now I'm logging out of Facebook until midterms finish. I really wish you can figure things out with Wonho soon. Have a good day Wonie.’_

  


Minhyuk logged out of Facebook right away not waiting to see Wonie’s reply. He was scared he would change his mind otherwise.

He had grown so used to Wonie been by his side for the past couple of months that he already felt like crap knowing he can't message him for the rest of the month.

But Wonie needed to figure out his feelings and Minhyuk knew this was the best and only solution.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> 3 chapters in 3 days yay me! But it will take a couple of days to post the next chapter since a new week means more exams t write but I promise to be back before the weekend okay? ^_^  
> About this chapter, I love Chae Hyungwon more than I love fries guys but this was essential for character development purposes okay?  
> Feel free to leave me a comment or DM me on twitter (@LopieBlack)


	4. December 2012: The CHW Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are over but is Wonie still there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't upload before the weekend but then I realised I have the scout camp in less than 2 weeks and no one would like a 15 days hiatus so I will try to finish this before leaving ;)

Minhyuk was restless.

Last night he had hardly slept all.

In the morning he was up much earlier than he needed to.

It was the last day of midterms and that meant that as soon as he got back from school he could log in Facebook again.

It has been 3 weeks.

During those 3 weeks, he was really curious about how Wonie was doing. And there were bad days that he fought with his parents that he really wanted Wonie to comfort him. But Minhyuk no matter how tempted he was or how difficult his day was didn't open his Facebook page not even once.

  
  


The hours at school wouldn't pass and when they did Minhyuk dashed to his house faster than Usain Bolton.

“I'm back”

He shouted to his mom from the door throwing his shoes away and went straight to his room where his computer was already turned on since morning waiting for him to log in to his Facebook account.

  
  


When he did he had over 20 notifications which he ignored and went straight for the messages.

One from Jooheon, before knowing Minhyuk wasn't using Facebook for the midterms.

One from some random girl from school asking about notes for the maths exam.

One from Wonho apparently reading something like ‘Thank you for helping me…’ the rest he had to open the window to see.

And 25 messages from Wonie.

Minhyuk opened Wonie's messages right away worried something bad had happened but what he was faced with was not definitely what he was expecting to see. At all.

  
  


‘ _I told you I'm fine.’_

‘ _Minie?’_

‘ _Hey, Lee Minhyuk!!!!'_

‘ _I can't believe you really logged out. LOL, I bet you won't even last a day whatever :P ‘_

‘ _You lasted a day. Impressed.’_

‘ _it's been two days now. It's not funny.’_

‘ _its three days now it's no longer funny :/ ‘_

‘ _I hope your exams are going well at least and your dramatic exit was worth it all lol’_

‘ _There was a popup exam in calculus today.  I fucked up :(‘_

‘ _I think I found a plc to intern next year. I can't wait to tell you about it.’_

‘ _We had a game with the law department. We won. I actually scored like twice PRAISE ME!’_

‘ _It has been a week already. I hope you don't study too much you nerd.’_

‘ _I had a fight with Wonho. I felt bad for him but that's that.’_

‘ _Maybe you were right after all.’_

‘ _I haven't talked to Wonho in two days now. I don't miss him. I miss you though.'_

‘ _We got the tests from last week. I flanked :( ‘_

‘ _Wonho called. He wants us to talk. We are meeting tomorrow.’_

‘ _I think I made my decision. I'm meeting Wonho in half an hour.’_

‘ _HAY MINIE MY MINIE COIMEW DRTILK WIHTH ME…”_

‘ _Ugh...I feel like shit. If you were here you would tell me it's Karma he hehe. ..And then nag me cause I drunk too much.’_

‘ _Just how long are your midterms. You're just in high school.'_

‘ _there's no way you're avoiding me right?’_

‘ _If you don't come back by the end of this week I swear I am hacking your computer and finding you’_

‘ _I got a kid's from computer science number today. His name is Daniel. Don't make me call a stranger or you won't hear the end of it.'_

‘ _*leaves out cookies and milk* it's your last day Minie. If you don't answer me today I'm calling that Daniel guy to hack you.’_

  
  


Reading all those messages made Minhyuk a bit happy and for some reason, his stomach tightened a bit.

He ignored that weird feeling and went to answer Wonie hoping he hasn't been hacked yet.

  
  


‘ _*crabs milk and a cookie* wow Wonie missed me that much huh? :3'_

  
  


The answer came in a matter of seconds as if Wonie was really waiting for him all day.

 

‘ _WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN HUH? IT'S BEEN 3 FUCKING WEEKS MINHYUK!’_

‘ _Don't shout Wonie. I told you I had midterms didn't I?’_

‘ _Midterms my ass. I bet you were just playing games…’_

‘ _Hey, I'm not like some guy who flanked his calculus pop up test okay? I did very well at my midterms. Thank you very much!'_

‘ _Way to go Minie I'm really proud of you. I mean it ^_^’_

‘ _Thanks Wonie. How have you been?’_

‘ _uhm...good. I and Wonho broke up.'_

‘ _I saw. How are you holding up?’_

‘ _I'm really fine actually. Which makes me feel like shit. I really liked him I think. I should be sad we broke up but I'm not you know?’_

‘ _I'm sorry to hear that Wonie. I hope you two ended in a good manner.’_

‘ _Well, he did make clear he doesn't want to ever see me again cause I make him feel like a worthless piece of meat so...you know.'_

‘ _Ouch...I'm really sorry :('_

‘ _Nah its okay. I deserved that. But it's all in the past. I've missed you. What did you do all this time? And don't tell me you just studied it will be a huge lie :3’_

‘ _Well, I DID study. But I also went out a lot.'_

‘ _out? As in the outside world that's not school or a family meal? Who are you and what did you do to my Minie? :O’_

‘ _Shut up Wonie….I just went out for Karaoke with Jooheon once. Okay maybe twice but that's that.’_

‘ _Karaoke huh? :3’_

‘ _what's  with the face?’_

‘ _what face?’_

‘ _you know. The cat face.’_

‘ _:3 <\- this face?’_

‘ _YES WONIE THAT FACE’_

‘ _Nothing. I just like it.’_

‘ _aha…’_

‘ _what?’_

‘ _nothing *rolls eyes*_

‘ _why are you rolling your eyes? *pouts*’_

‘ _why are you pouting? *pokes you*’_

‘ _why are you poking me? *pouts more*’_

‘ _because you look cute.*goes to sit on your bed*’_

‘ _How do you know how I look? You've never seen me.*comes and sits with you*’_

‘ _I can guess.’_

‘ _are you thinking hard cause that's when YOU look cute.’_

‘ _how did you know that?’_

‘ _I had Daniel hack you ;)’_

‘ _*jumps off bed* YOU LITTLE NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! :X ‘_

‘ _*grabs you and pulls you back down* no I didn't but your reaction was fun hehehe'_

‘ _*pouts and turns away*’_

‘ _aww, are you mad at me now?'_

‘ _no’_

‘ _are you going to sulk now?’_

‘ _no’_

‘ _do you like Mc Donald's?’_

‘ _n...YA WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE. We've Ben through this before Mc Donald's are the supreme burger.’_

‘ _No they are not. Chae Hyungwon.’_

‘ _Yes, they are. Sorry, what?'_

‘ _No they are not. My name.’_

‘ _Yes th...WAIT WHAT? That's your name? Your actual name? You just told me your actual real name???? :OOO’_

‘ _Yes. Actually, Wonho was the one who pointed out that you knew what my phone number but not my name and you always called me Wonie.'_

‘ _Well, I only know your number cause you needed it that one time you couldn't have your device with you and none of us thought a paper note so…'_

‘ _good times. Anyway. I should introduce myself properly. My name is Chae Hyungwon. I am 18 y.o and I major in economics. I have no real friends so I really hope you are an actual person and not some futuristic A.I out to take over the world by killing me.’_

‘ _hahaha, have you been marathoning the "Exterminator" again?'_

‘ _Maybe :3’_

‘ _okay then. Mr. Chae Hyungwon. My name is Lee Minhyuk and I'm a high school freshman. Nice to meet you. ^_^'_

‘ _it's nice to have met you too ^_^ ‘_

‘ _would you like me to call you by your name now then?’_

‘ _No. I like you calling me Wonie. You're the only one who actually does that. I like it.’_

‘ _You're the only one who calls me Minie as well. I guess it's our thing <3’_

‘ _I guess it is <3’_

  
  


It was the middle of the winter and outside was freezing cold but at that moment Minhyuk felt so warm.

He had really missed Wonie.

Hyungwon.

He now knew his real name.

Hyungwon missed him too as it seemed.

That day, after a very long time, Minhyuk and Hyungwon talk with each other all day long until Minhyuk fell asleep with his phone in his hands late at night.

Everything was back to normal but before drifting off Minhyuk thought that something might have changed.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big turning point for Hyungwon's and Minhyuk's friendship so I hope I properly portraited that!  
> As always comments are welcomed and my twitter DMs are always open (@LopieBlack)


	5. January 2013: The Birthday Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wonie's birthday and Minie has prepared a very special present for him.

The day was finally here.

It was Wonie’s birthday.

Minhyuk had been counting down the days ever since the year changed and was really excited.

He couldn't be there with Hyungwon for his birthday ofc but thanks to time difference he was 100% sure he would be the first one to wish him and he had prepared a great internet gift for him. Or that's what he hoped the other one would think.

It had taken lots of courage and getting help from a couple of girls from his class and Jooheon but Minhyuk had decided that he would send Hyungwon a video if him singing the birthday song and holding a cake.

Now that the day was finally here and the video was waiting on Minhyuk's desktop to be sent he was getting cold feet so he decided to call the one person who could help him.

  
  


“Jooheonieeee”

Minhyuk whined to the person on the other side of the line.

“Yes, beloved Minhyukie?"

“What if he doesn't like it?”

“There's no way he won't like it. You put a lot of effort into making it and he will love it."

“Yes but what if he gets disappointed with me?”

“And why would that happen?”

“Well, maybe he thinks I'm ugly or I just don't look the way he imagined me or something…"

“first of all there's no way he will think you are ugly cause A) you are not and B) even if you were Lisa did your makeup and you looked divine dude! As for the ‘not looking the way he imagined you' that would be his problem and believe me you looked loud while screaming the birthday song so there's no way that will happen too"

“Oh my God was my voice bad? What if he doesn't like my voice? Jooheon what if he hates me?”

“Lee Minhyuk listen to me. I swear to you upon Mad Clown himself that if that Wonie guy is the way you describe him to me he won't only like your gift he will freaking love it and cherish it more than the Sun. Now hang up and fucking send the fucking birthday message before I come and do it for you!”

  
  


Before Minhyuk replied Jooheon had already hung up on him but he did the trick. Minhyuk got back his courage and proceeded to send his gift.

  
  


‘ _I am taking full advantage of our time difference and since its already January 15th here I am wishing you happy birthday. I hope your year is filled with happiness, money and less flanked tests and exams XD. Since I couldn't be there for your birthday or whatever I had some friends help me make this. I hope you like it and aren't too disappointed with what you see and hear *crosses fingers*_

__video attached_’_

  
  


Minhyuk pressed “send” as soon as the clock stroke midnight and he may have screamed when just a couple of seconds later the chat window informed him that Wonie had seen his message.

  
  


It had already been over 5 minutes and Wonie hadn't replied. The video was less than 2 minutes long so Minhyuk was panicking.

As he was about to call Jooheon and cry to him in despair over how Wonie was probably disgusted with him or something, a reply came from the later.

  
  


‘ _You.’_

‘ _Me?’_

‘ _How can you look so...good?. I mean there's good looking and there's...you.’_

‘ _wh...What are you saying? I don't look good. At all. I look average.'_

‘ _Minie that's not what average looks like believe me. *_*’_

‘ _No stop it….a girl helped me put some makeup on that's all *blushes*'_

‘ _I'm sure you look just as good without any tbh. I was so shocked the first time I had to rewatch it and then take a minute to realize what had happened. I mean it.'_

‘ _Does that mean….you liked it? You liked my gift?’_

‘ _no’_

‘ _oh’_

‘ _I loved it Minhyuk! It was the best gift I will ever get!’_

‘ _OH!’_

‘ _Thank you so much for your wishes and your gift Minie. It means a lot to me having you in my life <3’_

‘ _It was the least I could do Wonie. You've helped me so much these past months and I feel I always receive so just this once I wanted to offer something back ^_^’_

‘ _I haven't done much apart from showing you what you already knew and I never apologized for being a jerk to you a couple of months back. I really don't deserve you Minie.'_

‘ _Hey, we already resolved that. Don't bring it back. You are a very good person okay?'_

‘ _Yes. Thank you. *hugs you*’_

‘ _oh…*freezes*’_

‘ _I loved your gift but can I be greedy and have a hug as a gift too?’_

‘ _ofc Wonie *hugs you too*’_

‘ _*rests head on yours*’_

‘ _Hey, you can't do that!'_

‘ _Actually, after seeing your video I'm pretty sure I can. You're small'_

‘ _I...I'm not small. I'm still developing you old man! *pulls away*’_

‘ _hahaha yes, ofc you are. But where do you think you are going? *tightens the hug to keep you in my arms*'_

‘ _Let me go. Hug time is over *fights to be released*’_

‘ _So cute. But no. Hug time will be over when I say so. It's my birthday so I get to do as I please. *nuzzles on you*’_

‘ _There's no such rule!!! *kicks your knee and flees*’_

‘ _OUCH! *falls on the floor and curls in pain*’_

‘ _serves you right :P’_

‘ _...’_

‘ _are you going to sulk now?’_

‘ _*doesn't move*’_

‘ _Wonie?’_

‘ _*doesn't move*’_

‘ _what's wrong?’_

‘ _*doesn't move*’_

‘ _HEY talk to meeee *comes to check on you*_

‘ _*doesn't move*’_

‘ _Wonieee *pokes you*_

‘ _:)'_

‘ _what?'_

‘ _*grabs and pulls you down and tops you* heh you fell for my trap ;)’_

‘ _Oh no… *tries to escape*’_

‘ _There's no escape little puppy. I got you now *smirks*’_

‘ _Please spare me, oh mighty lord *pouts*'_

‘ _Hm...perhaps I will if you give me something in return.’_

‘ _whatever you want’_

‘ _you should have said that cause now I can do whatever I want to you’_

‘ _I trust you.’_

‘ _....*let's go of you and gets up*’_

‘ _Wonie?’_

‘ _You are no fun if you give up like that :3’_

‘ _I thought that would be the best thing to do and since you let me go I was right.’_

‘ _I guess you have a point. But only be like that with me okay?’_

‘ _What do you mean?’_

‘ _I mean that if another person pines you down like that you should fight them with all you have!’_

‘ _There's no way another person would do that to me. You are the only one I am that close to and trust enough to let you do it. Even if it's all pretend.’_

‘ _Damn you Lee Minhyuk…’_

‘ _What did I do now?’_

‘ _Nothing. It's just me. Shouldn't you be sleeping at this time? You have classes tomorrow don't you?'_

‘ _Oh God yes it's almost 1 am. I was supposed to just wish you for your birthday and go to sleep but as always you kept me up ;)'_

‘ _I...I guess I am sorry. Now go to sleep. See ya tomorrow okay?’_

‘ _Yes, good night Wonie and happy birthday again <3'_

‘ _Good night Minie. Have sweet dreams <3’_

  
  


As Minhyuk was turning off his computer and was getting ready to go to bed his stomach felt tight again. It was happening more and more these days. And it was always during the night too.

“Perhaps I should tell mom in case I need to see a doctor or something” He mumbled to himself while getting into bed.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you lot thought Jooheon was an imaginary friend :P  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
> Comments are welcome and you can find me on twitter too (@LopieBlack) since I occasionally upload snippets from upcoming chapters ;)


	6. May 2013: The School Trip Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is going on a 3 days 2 nights school trip and he has a weird request of Jooheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was caught up in life. Anyways. Enjoy <3

The alarm screams for Minhyuk to wake up. It's 6:30 and it's too early for a teenager to be awake but it was necessary.

Minhyuk turns the alarm off and rubs his eyes in an attempt to make them open and then turns on his phone to check his Facebook page for any messages.

  
  


‘ _Good morning Minie. I know I won't be awake when you leave so I just wanted to wish you to have a great time on your school trip. Enjoy this time with your classmates and try to not have too much fun ;) if you feel like it pass by to say hello to poor me who will be trapped between 4 walls studying for end of the year exams._

_Oh and remember to take lots of photos to show me! ^_^ <3’_

  
  


Minhyuk laughs to himself. He felt sorry for Wonie who had to study right at the beginning of summer but he was sure he would manage a couple of days without him.

  
  


‘ _Good morning Wonie. Thank you I promise to have the time of my life. Jooheon has already made me carry 2 bottles of shoju and he has 2 more with his stuff so I can't promise you that things won't get too wild :P._

_Don't worry I will take lots of photos for you to see!_

_I wish you the best of luck with studying see ya in 3 days! <3’_

  
  


After replying Minhyuk got up and ready to leave for school where the bus would wait for him and the other students.  
It was finally the yearly 3 days school trip and they were going to Busan.

He was really excited because he had only been there once with his parents long ago but now he was going with Jooheon and other classmates.

“Minhyuk are you ready? Your father is waiting for you in the car.” Shouted his mom from the kitchen.  
“Yes, mom I'm coming!"Minhyuk checked himself one last time in the mirror before grabbing his sack and going.

.

After several hours in the bus, they were finally in Busan.

The ride was very fun.Some students had brought CDs to play music and they played card games or chatted along the way.He was sitting with Jooheon most of the trip but occasionally Minhyuk would go to other classmates of his. Now that they were finally at their hotel he just wanted to go and take a nap. Waking up at 6:30 was too much for him after all.As soon as they got into their room Minhyuk crashed on the bed not even taking a shower first.

  
  


“Guess who has the WiFi password!”

Gunhee the other guy he and Jooheon were sharing a room with said while waving a piece of paper in his hands.

  
  


At the thought of internet access, all the tiredness Minhyuk fell went away and he sprang up.

“Oh man, you're the best give it here!"

  
  


Minhyuk quickly accessed the wifi and went straight to check Facebook for Wonie’s reply from the morning.

 

_'^_^'_

_'Woniiiieee we have arrived in Busan!'_

 

Minhyuk waited for a couple of minutes but no reply came so he decided to go for a shower.

 

_'Minie how was the trip? Are you at the hotel now?'_

_'It was so fun! Yes, we are the hotel now. We have a couple of hours to settle in and relax before going out to see the city. Look I got lots of photos too._

__ Photo Attachments _'_

_'Looks like you are having a great time huh? Are all these people your friends? Wow...'_

_'LoL only Jooheon is my friend (the cute blond guy with the dimples) the rest are just classmates I guess XD '_

_'Wow still to be able to mingle so nicely with so many different people it's amazing. I can hardly talk to my group assignment classmates.'_

_'Talking to people is really easy. You just need to put a little effort into it Wonie.'_

_'Yeah, I guess you are right I just can't seem to be able to make that first step..'_

_'I gotta go or Jooheon will break my phone. I promised him to stay away from Facebook for the trip. But don't worry I will be back when he falls asleep later ;)'_

_'Hehe okay sure see ya later! <3 '_

 

“Yah Lee Minhyuk are you really not gonna close your phone? We are here to have fun not talk our guts out to the other side of the earth!”

“Yes, Jooheon I logged out, see? I'm all yours now."

“You know I wouldn't be like that but you asked me to keep you away so you could figure 'something' out.”

“I know. Thank you for that.”

“Whatever is that 'something' anyway? We all know you are an internet junkie anyway hahaha”

“I wish it was as easy as internet addiction Jooheon...”

Minhyuk sighed and got up from his bed.

“Anyway! We are here to have a good time right? Let's go and meet with the Lisa and the others. We did promise them we would all hang out together"

“You can't-fool me Minhyuk. I know something is on your mind and I'm gonna find out even if I have to make you dead drunk to find it."

“There's nothing to worry about Jooheon. But I won't say no to some alcohol if we can actually have any with all the teachers watching us.”

“Don't you worry Lee. I have my ways”

Jooheon winks at Minhyuk and grabs him and Gunhee by the shoulders and leads them out of the room.

.

Much later that night Minhyuk stumbles back into his room. He's not exactly drunk. But very tipsy. He decided to call it a night since they are going to museums and stuff in 5 hours and he really wants to enjoy that part of the trip as well. Jooheon and Gunhee think otherwise so they are back in Lisa's room with the rest of the gang drinking and playing games.

He falls on his bed head first and starts looking for his phone in his pocket. He should say goodnight to Wonie.

 

_'Wooooooooniiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee'_

_'Why are you still up?'_

_'I am on a school trip Wonie chillax. I was at some friends room with Jooheon and Gunhee having fuuun'_

_'Are you...drunk?'_

_'Noooo but I think I am that other one...uhm.....TIPSY'_

_'Yeah, I'm pretty sure what you are is drunk but sure. Go to sleep Minie and make sure to have water next to you.'_

_'Noooo I don't wanna sleep. I wanna talk to you!!!'_

_'We can talk tomorrow. Or when you return home. I have to study too.'_

_'But Woniiiiiiieeeee'_

_'Come on Minie I promise you, you will regret every minute you stay awake tomorrow. Go sleep pls hm?'_

_'But....but I kissed Irene don't you wanna know about that? :3'_

_'You what now?'_

_'HUH, I KNEW IT! You are curious now aren't you?'_

_'It's just that you have never mentioned an Irene or anyone else before tbh so...'_

_'Well, it's because I didn't even know her before tonight heh. She's Lisa's roommate but she's not in our class.'_

_'Aha...'_

_'We were playing spin the bottle with one of the shoju bottles we drank and you know how these things go...'_

_'Wait so it was just some stupid game?'_

_'Yes, Wonie what do you take me for? Some guy who kisses girls out of the blue? :/'_

_'hahaha yeah sorry Minie my fault.'_

_'But you know Wonie_ _***** _ _comes in your bed* it was my first kiss * hides under the blankets*'_

_'Ah. Well, you know...everyone has theirs at some point so what's wrong? * lays next to you and pulls the blanket down from your head*'_

_'idk I mean, I am already 16 and Jooheon has already had like 2 girlfriends but I've never been interested in anyone. If it wasn't for the game tonight I would probably never kiss anyone in my life.*snuggles on you *'_

_'First of all, it means nothing if you have kissed or dated anyone at 16. There are no rules that say someone should have their first kiss by this age and their first sex experience by that age. Secondly, I am very sure there are many girls (and boys possibly) that would love to kiss you so even if it wasn't the game I'm sure it wouldn't be long before your first kiss ;)'_

_'You don't know that.'_

_'Don't know what?'_

_'That there are people who want to kiss me'_

_'I do'_

_'How?'_

_'Because I want to kiss you.'_

 

Minhyuk is left speechless looking at his phone's screen.

He has read the last message 3 times already and it's still the same.

His stomach is a whole knot now and he has a feeling it's not the shoju's fault.

It's been over 5 minutes now and he still hasn't replied Wonie.

 

_'Did you fall asleep Minie? I hope you have a good night sleep. In the morning don't freak out too much with these messages. You were drunk after all and I wanted you to feel better. Honestly Minhyuk I swear to you there will come the day when you will be kissed by someone you like and then you can date them. Don't worry too much about tomorrow and enjoy today <3'_

 

Reading Wonie's message the knot in Minhyuk's stomach got loose but he felt like crap too.

Now his heart was giving him this pinching pain.

'So Wonie only wanted to make me feel better and told me that....' is Minhyuk's last thought before slipping off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Minhyuk wants to figure out? I really wanna know what you think of the story or the way the plot is developing so feel free to comment or find me on twitter (@LopieBlack)  
> Also tomorrow there will be a double update so look forward to it ;)


	7. June 2013: The Friendship Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk has a friendship threatening problem and lots of bubble tea to drink while Jooheon helps him to figure things out.

“You have been coming out more haven't you Minhyukie?”

Jooheon asks while stirring his bubble tea.

“No, I haven't."

Answers Minhyuk but in reality, he knows that he has.

 

In fact ever since he returned from the school trip last month he has gone out more times that he has his whole teenage life.

 

“Yeah you have and the proof is your voice that went slightly up just now and how little allowance I have left these days."

Jooheon gives Minhyuk that knowing look and that deep smile with the dimples that girls swooned over but Minhyuk hates because it means his best friend wants knows something is up and wants to know all about it.

Like why Minhyuk suddenly became a social butterfly.

 

“It's summer. It's hot at home. I was bored and you're my best friend.”

Minhyuk answers nonchalantly hoping he can get away with just that.

“it was hot last summer too and I was still your best friend but you preferred your computer and your new internet friend over me. Spill. Is something going on with that Wonie guy from Canada?"

“No”

“Minhyuk you know that when you lie you do that thing that you avoid looking at me?”

“I do?”

“Aha so let's try again. Did something happen with Wonie?”

“It's nothing. He just has his exams you know.”

“nope”

“Jooheonieeee…”

Minhyuk whines and pouts. He really doesn't wanna talk about it cause it's stupid.

 

It's stupid how after that night he has been trying to keep his chats with Wonie...intimacy free and how he failed miserably. Every time Wonie would initiate a tele-hug or a tele-pet Minhyuk's heart would flatter or his stomach would tighten up or both.

And Minhyuk being too scared of those feelings he decided to do the one thing he knew best. Avoid it.

So here he was, going out with Jooheon every day as an excuse to not be online and have to face Wonie or those effects he had on his heart.

But at the same time, he missed talking with Wonie and that made him sad and moody hence why the whole premise of his going out more being stupid.

 

“Look Minhyukie I get it that you might wanna keep it to yourself but I see it eating you from the inside. After the trip, you have been acting weird. Did he hurt you in some way? Cause if he did I swear I am flying to Canada and snapping his head off"

 

That last sentence was told in such a low tone that shivers went down Minhyuk's back and made him to finally look up from his bubble tea and he came face to face with a very serious and dark Jooheon which scared the shit out of him.

 

“NO. No Jooheonie Wonie would never hurt me. Look I will tell you but you promise to not make fun of me?”

Jooheon's face relaxed a bit seeing his friend shaken up and embarrassed meaning HE was the one who had in fact done something wrong.

“I can't promise but I will try. Shoot.”

 

So Minhyuk shows him all the messages since the school trip and explains his “problem”.

“So….basically you like him and you are scared of changing your relationship to him."

“ofc I like him Jooheon he's my friend how would that change our relationship?"

“No Minhyukie. You like like him.”

“....wh..what? I...he….No… I mean I don't….uhm….”

“there-there Minhyuk take a breath now. It's okay."

Minhyuk is, to say the least. He feels like the world is shaking beneath his feet. It's like Jooheon pressed a button and something in Minhyuk's head clicked.

“Jooheon...Do I like him? I LIKE HIM. How didn't I see that? Oh my God…"

“I have had my suspicions for a while now but with what you showed me and told me it's clear as day. You like that guy. A lot. And I don't know him but I dare say that he likes you too.”

 

Minhyuk was still speechless. He liked Wonie. Why didn't he get it before? It was right there. Starring him right in the face.

Their useless bickering.

Him being loud without a reason.

Teasing Wonie to get a response or responding a bit extra when he was been teased.

 

“Earth to Minhyukie! Earth to Minhyukie!”

Jooheon was waving his hand in front of Minhyuk trying to get him back.

Minhyuk blinked once, twice.

“Hm...What Jooheonie? Sorry I was uhm...thinking.”

“Yeah, I noticed. So I said. Are you gonna tell him?"

“What? No. No way!”

“But why. The guy likes you too.”

“lol no, he doesn't what are you saying Jooheon?"

“seriously dude? He told you he wants to kiss you and he always gives you cyber hugs or holds your hand or whatever. He's totally into you.”

“OR as a person who grew up in the west where that's a very casual thing to do to his very close friend he is just being friendly. To his friend. And he did explain that the kiss thing was only to make me feel better."

“Yeah right and Mad Clown is a flop”

“huh?”

“Exactly dude! Bullshit! You like this guy and he likes you back! Go and claim him as your own already!”

“Even if what you say is true…”

“It is.”

“Even if it's true I say, what if I tell him? He's like across the world. It's not like we can date or anything. No me telling him how I feel would only make things weird and ruin our friendship.”

“It's not a friendship if both of you have feelings for each other.”

“It is if no one addresses them!"

“Wow yeah, dude how didn't I think of that. Just ignore your feelings and keep going yeah. Cause that's what every human relationship needs to grow. Dishonesty. Congrats."

“Shut up Jooheon you don't know how me and Hyungwon are OK? So thanks for your advice and all but stay back!”

“Yo cool down. Look sorry I got sarcastic on you. I just think that kind of approach is wrong. But I won't butt in anymore if that's what you want.”

“Thanks, sorry I blew up on you too. Look I'm just gonna go home and calm down okay?"

“Sure thing. Call me if you wanna go out tomorrow.”

“Yeah I will”

.

On his way home Minhyuk tried to put his thoughts in order.

He liked Wonie as more than just a friend and according to Jooheon maybe Wonie liked him too. But Wonie was in Canada on his sophomore year studying what he really liked. Telling him what he felt and possibly getting back the same reply would throw Wonie's life out of balance. And then there was the whole dating thing. Wonie's last relationship ended up bad and now to tell him to get into a long distance relationship wouldn't be fair. Not to mention that Minhyuk has never liked anyone before. Let alone dating them. Going for a long-distance relationship right off the hook was unsettling, to say the least.

.

Arriving home Minhyuk knew what he has to do.

 

‘ _Hello Wonie my beloved friend! How was your day?’_

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hillo~  
> Guys, I promise this is going somewhere! I am not randomly writing this I swear.   
> Comments are always welcome and you can also find me on twitter (@LopieBlack).  
> .  
> P.S a bonus mini-chapter will be posted at some point today as well ^_^


	8. Friendship Rules

**Friendship Rules:**

The following rules have been created with the sole purpose to keep your friendship with Wonie going for the rest of time so you better follow them Lee Minhyuk!

  
  


  1. No chatting after 9 pm or after drinking.

  2. No photos of you are to be sent under any circumstances (exception are cosplay costumes)

  3. No use of * * under ANY circumstances

  4. Keep the emoticon usage to the bare minimum

  5. Keep it cool

  6. _**BE FRIENDLY, NOT FLIRTY**_




 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. December 2013: The Not-so-merry Christmas Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk wakes up one morning and things have changed.

The past couple of months have been fine.

Minhyuk's and Hyungwon's friendship is going well.

Everything is fine.

Except it's not.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon have been talking less and less.

Be it Hyungwons increasing workload at university with tests and projects or Minhyuk's friendship rules they are growing apart and Minhyuk has noticed it. Maybe Hyungwon has noticed it too but he has said nothing. None of the most does.

Like that the distance grows and the two boys talk less and less.

They end up not talking for a day. Then for two. Then for a week. The week turns to a month that turns to more.

And just like that one morning, Minhyuk wakes up and he realizes that he has no idea what Hyungwon has been up two for over a month and it's almost Christmas so he decides to check up on him.

But Hyungwon isn't there.

 

Hyungwon is not in Minhyuk's contact list.

 

Hyungwon is gone from Minhyuk's friends list.

 

Hyungwon is gone from Facebook.

 

Minhyuk panics.

He scrolls all the way back to when they last talked in case Hyungwon had told him something and he missed it but there's nothing. He tries to message him but his message never goes through.

And then it hits him.

 

“Wonie is gone”

 

Minhyuk's feels like his heart was ripped in half and one of the two halves turned to dust. He feels empty and so sad he feels like crying. And he does. He cries for God knows how many hours and he can't stop. When he tries to look up from his pillow the room feels like it will suffocate him and everything is so blurry. So he turns to his pillow and cries some more.

He cries until his mother worried to not have seen him all day goes into his room and finds him deep under the covers shaking from crying.

“Minhyuk dear what's wrong? Why are you crying?” her voice full of worry for her son.

“Wonie is gone." he tells her between his sobbing.

“What does that mean? Who is Wonie?”

“Wonie is gone” is all Minhyuk says over and over again.

His mother not sure how to help her son does the one thing she thinks might help. She calls for Jooheon.  
Soon Jooheon is in Minhyuk's room and after his mother explains the situation he tries to reassure her that everything is fine and goes to his friend.

“I am here for you." Jooheon tells him and hugs him.

After some time Minhyuk manages to calm down.

“Jooheonie, Wonie is gone" more tears threaten to come forth as Minhyuk repeats those words.

“What do you mean he's gone? Did you two fight?”

“No...We...we haven't talked in a while and when I tried to message him he was just...gone. His Facebook profile is nowhere to be seen and my messages won't go through.”

“He can't be just gone “

Jooheon looks through it for his friend. After careful scooping around he discovers that Hyungwon had indeed deleted his Facebook account.

 

Hyungwon has left Minhyuk's life as sudden as he came in it.

 

“That jerk!" Jooheon curses and hits his fist on Minhyuk's desk.

“Don't talk like that about him!” Minhyuk's whispers. His voice almost gone from all the crying.

“Are you going to defend him now? He deleted his Facebook and disappeared just like that without telling you anything!"

“I'm sure he has a reason. Maybe he has some big project or an exam and wants to focus there. Yeah, that's it. He is just busy and forgot to tell me. I mean it's my fault too for not keeping in touch with him more."  
Minhyuk smiles trying to convince his friend (and himself) of what he said.

Jooheon doesn't reply him. He sees how much Minhyuk wants to believe that Hyungwon will be back and he can't bear to tell him otherwise.

“Yeah...Maybe that's that but when he returns you are letting me kick the hell out of him for going MIA like that okay?”

“Okay Jooheonie!” Minhyuk smiles again but his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

 

.

 

For the first weeks after Hyungwons sudden departure from Minhyuk's life, Minhyuk holds on the hope he will come back.

He checks Facebook every hour but Hyungwon is never there.

When January comes and it's Hyungwon's birthday Minhyuk stays up all day.

 

‘ _My Wonie happy birthday. I hope your exams are going well and that you got your internship. I have missed you a lot but it's okay if you're busy’_

Minhyuk sents this message which never arrives to Hyungwon.

 

On the eve of January 16th 2014 Minhyuk realizes that his Wonie isn't coming back.

 

Minhyuk has another breakdown and Jooheon is there to hold him together.

For the first weeks after it, Minhyuk feels like crying at any moment and when that passes he just feels empty inside.

He pretends to be okay cause he doesn't want to worry his friend or his family but deep down he feels like there's something missing.

He decides to focus his energy on studying. He cuts back on gaming and anime and shies away from everything related to pop culture. He stays away from anything that might remind him of his time with Hyungwon.

Everything but the MCU. He decides to hold on to that. That's what brought Hyungwon in his life and if nothing else Hyungwon helped him during some very shitty times so Minhyuk feels that he at least owns him that much.

It takes lots of time. Years until Hyungwon is a bittersweet memory from Minhyuk's teenage years. His first love. The person who was the turning point to Minhyuk's way towards adulthood.

 

 

It takes years but like before everything is fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. I promise you guys I am leaving this like that. And I know Hyungwon's actions seem non-explanatory BUT everything will make sense in the next chapter so just bear with me okay?  
> Comments are welcome and my twitter is always open (@LopieBlack) <3


	10. Chronicles Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always exactly as they seem. For Hyungwon, Minhyuk was the biggest turning point.

**Year: 2012**

 

May 4th :

 

  * Introduction to business is fun

  * Watched “AVENGERS” (Tony still rocks)

  * Drunk 2 coffees




 

May 17th :

 

  * Introduction to business is shit. Economy 101 is better.

  * Drunk 4 coffees cause the assignment is due to tomorrow and I slept in yesterday.

  * I met this really annoying kid today online. He worships Steve. I will educate him.




 

May 18th :

 

  * Mom called to tell me her ex-husband came crying to her. I couldn't care less.

  * I drunk 2 coffees and 1 energy drink. Exams are approaching.

  * Minie (The AVENGERS kid) is interesting. For a kid.




 

June 9th :

 

  * I aced my first exam

  * I drunk 1 coffee and 2 energy drinks.

  * Minie is more mature than his age. He seriously considers studying for the sake of a stable future. He is also into mecha anime so that's a plus.




 

June 15th :

 

  * Halfway through exams. I do well.

  * I drunk 1 coffee and 1 energy drink.

  * Minie is from S.Korea and he's always there to talk with. It's nice having someone I can spend time with even if it's faceless and through the internet.




 

June 30th :

 

  * EXAMS ARE OVER FREEDOM!

  * I drunk 1 coffee and slept for 15 hours. I am making up for all the late nights I pulled because of exams.

  * Today Minie was moody. We talked about conventions and he seemed to feel better. I am glad to have cheered him up. He is too loud to be sad.




 

July 14th '

 

  * I have over a month until the new semester starts. I'm bored. At least I have the job at the cinema and Minie to keep me company.

  * I drunk 1 coffee and 1 iced tea. It's getting hotter these days.

  * TodayI woke up at 8:00 on my own without a reason. I didn't mind though cause Minie was grounded by his parents and was really conflicted over it. I talked to him and hopefully, he will apologize to his mom and get his room back. I don't like him being sad.




 

August 8th :

 

  * Couples going to the movies are so annoying. Just have 2 popcorns you are gross trying to feed each other...

  * I drunk 1 coffee today. Minie is scolding me that I caffeinate too much.

  * Minie is also on summer break so we spent all day watching the Batman movies (the old ones). I like this guy more by the day. As a friend ofc. He is cool for a high school kid.




 

August 26th :

 

  * I swear if one more dude asks me for diet coke for his “girl” I am throwing sugar in it!

  * I drunk 1 coke today. Minie will be proud of me.

  * I told Minie that he stays too much in the house and that he should get out more often. He replied that watching movies with me is much more entertaining than going for coffee. Who am I to force him to do otherwise?




 

September 11th :

 

  * THE NEW SEMESTER IS STARTING SEND HELP!

  * I drunk 1 coffee today cause I got stressed for the new semester but Minie said that 1 coffee per day is fine.

  * Today Minie and I spend all day talking about what superpowers we would have and what Avenger fits us the best. Apparently, I make a killer Black Widow and Minhyuk is a perfect Spider-Man. I mean he is geeky and bright and cheeky!




 

September 20th :

 

  * A huge guy named Lucas approached me today and asked me to play for the department's basketball team. Lol no.

  * I have decided to stop writing about coffee since I only drink 1 like Minie told me to.

  * Minie believes I should join said basketball team cause apparently I would make a mean Kuroko and perhaps I can “meet an actual person to be friends with” to quote him.




 

September 24th :

 

  * Today was the first training session for the basketball team (I said yes). I thought I would die. I am not made for physical activities what was I thinking?

  * Business Management is possibly the best class of the semester.

  * If Minie keeps being this cute I might develop a crush on him. Today he sent me an article about post-exercising treatments and a relaxing aniOST playlist to use to relax.




 

October 15th :

 

  * We had our first game against the computer science department. How can computer geeks be this athletic? I played for like 10 minutes and felt like my lungs will jump out of my chest. Hopefully, I did bad enough to stay seated for the rest of the games.

  * Business Managment is still nice. Minie would like it too.

  * Minie made fun after I told him how I slipped while dribbling. He then sent me the latest scoop from 'Iron Man 3' teasers so I forgave him.




 

November 3 rd:

  * Today is Minie's birthday. To celebrate I got a cupcake and sent a photo to him. I then proceeded to eat it since he can't. Minie made a huge fuss and was all cute again.




 

November 15th :

  * Wonho (the engineer god) asked me on a date after flirting with me for a week. He's cute and nerdy like Minie. He's also a gym buff. I said yes.

  * I aced the "Market dealing" exam on 0 coffees. Minie promised me to watch Clannad with me during Xmas vacation if I did it.

  * Minie has a cold this week and he's been feeling really down. Which also made me sad. I wish I could be actually there for him.




  
  


November 22nd:

  
  


  * Wonho introduced me as his boyfriend today to his gym friend Hyunwoo and then he blushed all the way up to his ears. It was the cutest thing I've seen. I made a group chat on Facebook to introduce him to Minie in return. The seemed to get along nicely to the point where they compared the weirdest places I've fallen asleep at. I hate them.

  * Midterms ended and I passed all the tests. I can't wait for Xmas vacation.

  * Minie has his class exams soon. The school year in the east is different apparently. He's stressing a lot about his maths class. I told him I will help him but I've never met a high schooler who couldn't even do a simple multiplication. He's a lost cause but I'm saving him even if it means no MCU Phase one Xmas marathon. Sacrifices will be made.




  
  


December 4th:

  
  


  * Being with Wonho is fun but now that we have talked about everything it turns boring after a while…

  * I watched …….. with Wonho today and he didn't get any of the references. I bet Minie would get them all.

  * I am so lucky to have Minie. He always knows what to say when I feel down. Like today that I told him about my failed movie date he actually recited all tragic deaths from another and how that could be part of my day but it wasn't so the date was actually good.




  
  


December 10th:

  
  


  * THAT CHEESY GUY KISSED ME UNDER A MISLETOE ON OUR DATE TODAY. My heart skipped out of my chest and into his big arms but then flew straight back to me cause he actually ditched me for some bodybuilding popup contest...

  * Minie has gone out with that Jooheon friend of his so I'm here drinking eggnog alone while watching Howls moving castle. Xmas is like 2 weeks away.




  
  


December 15th:

  
  


  * Lee Minhyuk is such a kid! He actually went behind my back and talked about me with Wonho and even had the audacity to lecture me today! Sometimes I forget that he's just a high schooler.  He knows nothing about how relationships work.

  * I wonder if he has ever had a bf or a gf before. He seems too innocent I bet he hasn't.  That's good he's still young.

  * He even said he's not logging in until his exams end. I bet he will be back by tomorrow night. There's no way he can survive away from Facebook for over 24 hours.




  
  


December 16th:

  
  


  * Wonho and I had a fight today. I confronted him about going behind my back and talking about us with Minie. He told me he wants some time for himself.

  * I almost hit the basket today at practice. With my head. I may not have been fully focused.

  * I can't believe Minie has actually not logged in today. I'm sure he will be back tomorrow.




  
  


December 17th:

  
  


  * I didn't feel like going for practice today.

  * I didn't go to class as well.

  * Minie didn't log in today as well. He won't really stay away until his exams end, will he?




  
  


December 18th:

  
  


  * I was with some classmates and they asked me if I'm seeing someone and I instinctively said no.

  * Even worse when they asked me if I liked anyone I thought of Minie. Do I actually?

  * Meanwhile, Minie has still not logged in.




  
  


December 19th:

  
  


  * There was a pop-up exam in calculus 2 today and I screwed up.

  * I was up all night thinking of my feelings towards Minie.

  * Day 4 he still didn't log in.




  
  


December 20th:

  
  


  * My Business professor gave me a rec for a company I could intern at next year. The whole class was looking at me with jealousy. At least something good is happening.

  * I took some internet tests today. Buzz feed says I'm in love with Minie.  

  * Day 5. Still not logged in.




  
  


December 21st:

  
  


  * We had the last game of the season against the law department. We made them go home crying. I scored a whole 4 points.

  * The more days pass the more I miss Minie.  Minhyuk. I was thinking of him all day.

  * Day 6. Minie is still MIA and I feel suffocated.




  
  


December 22nd:

 

  * Day 7. It's been a whole week now. I hope he's doing well at his exams at least.




 

December 23rd :

 

  * Wonho came over today without asking and we had a huge fight over Minie. Maybe he was right.

  * Day 8. After the fight with Wonho, I realized that Minie doesn't even know my real name. He needs to come back so I can at least tell him.




 

December 24th:

 

  * It's Christmas Eve.

  * Day 9. He is definitely not studying today. Can't he come and say hello?




 

December 25th:

 

  * It's Christmas and I am in my tiny apartment alone drinking eggnog and eating Chinese take-out like every year. I hoped this year would be different but I am a jerk and ruined everything.

  * Day 10. I hoped that perhaps Minie would send me "Merry Christmas" o something but I guess he's still mad at me. I am not blaming him.




 

December 26th:

 

  * I got a mail with the results of the test in Calculus 2. I failed as expected.

  * Day 11. I hope Minie is taking care of himself.




 

December 27th:

 

  * I am meeting with Wonho tomorrow. I'm pretty sure it's the last time we are meeting.

  * Day 12. Minie was right after all. I hope he won't go back on his word and comes soon so he can “told you so” me.




 

December 28th:

 

  * Wonho seemed tired today. He began crying 5 minutes after we met. I apologized for being a jerk to him. We broke up and he told me he doesn't want to see me again. I don't blame him.

  * Day 13. instead of being sad over Wonho and me breaking up all I can think about is still Minie. I owe him an apology as well.




 

December 29th:

 

  * The basketball team is holding an end of the year party tonight. Maybe partying will help me clear my head of Minie.

  * Day 14. It has been 2 weeks now. No exams last longer than 3 weeks. He's coming back soon. Hopefully.




 

December 30th:

 

  * I feel like shit. I am never drinking again. EVER.

  * Day -6. If Minie doesn't come back by the time the countdown ends I will know it's over.




 

December 31st:

 

  * Day -5. His exams should be over son. He's coming back. At least that's what I wished for the New Year.




 

**Year 2013**

 

January 1st:

 

  * Day -4. He's coming back. He is definitely coming back.




 

January 2nd:

 

  * Day -3. He should at least explain himself if he's not coming back.




 

January 3rd:

 

  * Day -2. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Not long ago I got this Daniel guy's phone number after playing against the computer science department. He's a well-known hacker in university. If Minie isn't coming back on his own I am making him.




 

January 4th:

 

  * Day -1. Minie has to come back in the next 24 hours. I am scared he won't come back and I will not have the chance to tell him how I feel.




 

January 5th:

 

  * MINIE IS BACK! We have been talking all day just like we used to. I told him my name and he got super cute and excited.

  * I really do like Lee Minhyuk who is 3 years younger than me and whose face I have never seen. Way to go Chae Hyungwon.




 

January 10th:

 

  * It has been over 2 years I am writing my thoughts as the doctor asked. It has actually helped me to keep my stress down and voice my thoughts. The doctor said I no longer need to do it but I think I will. I still haven't managed to tell Minie how I feel so until then I will keep writing.




 

January 15th:

 

  * Today was officially the best birthday of my life. I saw him. I saw Minie. He sent me a birthday video message. I cannot believe how amazingly beautiful he looks. I had this imaginary photo of him in my mind but the reality is so so much better. He has beautiful doe brown eyes and his dark brown hair are long to his nape and he has bangs on his forehead. He is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen and I am not exaggerating. My heart actually stopped the first time I saw his video and I forgot to breathe the second time.

  * That being said I think we are growing closer. I know we are half a planet away but today I pretended to be hugging him and he let me. He told me he trusts me enough to let me do as I please with him. I think my heart exploded.




 

March 17th:

 

  * I and Minie grow closer by the day. But the closer we get the more I can't tell him how I feel. I am afraid that if I do I will ruin it all and lose him forever.




 

May 26th:

 

  * Minie will be going on a school trip next month. He is really excited about it since apparently, he has never gone on a trip with his friends before. I hope he has all the fun but I am a bit sad he won't be around much. On a good note, I can focus on studying for my exams while he's away.




 

June 5th:

 

  * I screwed up. But I think I fixed it? Minie kissed some girl during a stupid bottle spin game and I got all jealous over him. To make things worse I told him I want to kiss him. Stupid Chae. I wish I had someone to talk things out with. I really need friend(s).




 

July 19th:

 

  * I think I actually fucked up. Minie has been growing distant lately. We are both supposed to be on summer vacation but we speak less than we have ever done before. I mean I have my part-time and all but Minie seems to always be busy when I am free. He has been going out more and more each day with that Jooheon guy.




 

August 28th:

 

  * I think Minie knows about how I feel about him. Since last week he has been using the word "friend" a lot while referring to me and he ignores every little gesture of pretend touch. He must feel grossed out and be trying to keep our friendship alive. I don't know how to feel about it but I am most certainly not talking with him. If I do I will only make things more awkward for him and we could end up not talking to each other at all.




 

September 7th:

 

  * The new semester has started. Things with Minie are still awkward so to help him I decided to get an extra class. If I have more work to do I will probably get over my feelings for Minie without actually losing him. A bit of distance could help balance things out and save us I think.




 

October 14th:

 

  * Lately, me and Minie have been talking less. He won't start chats first and at the same time, I am scared I will be a burden so I try to hold myself back. Unfortunately, this distance isn't helping my head clear of him. The more time passes without talking the more I wanna pour all my thoughts and heart into him when we actually manage to talk.




 

November 9th:

 

  * I decided to go and see my therapist again to talk about Minie. She wasn't sure at first. I swear she didn't believe me but after I showed her the messages and the video from my birthday last year she seemed to understand more. She told me I need to properly face Minie and tell him how I feel. Even if I end up losing him it's not good to keep my feelings to myself while pretending I am okay to him.




 

 

December 16th:

 

  * Today I tried to do as my therapist told me and confess to Minie. We were talking and after getting on track with each other's lives since we hadn't talked for a while I took the chance and started typing this really long message about how I feel. Before I had the chance to sent it Minie told me he's going out with Jooheon and that Irene girl he kissed during the trip and it hit me. Minie is a straight high school boy there's no way he could ever return my feelings and knowing that he can't, would ruin him. He is such a good person always accepting me and I was about to ruin it all by confessing. The doctor was wrong. Telling Minie how I feel isn't the best thing to do. The best thing to do is get out of Minie's life while we have good memories of each other. And since we rarely talk these days now is the best time to do it.




 

 

I have decided to delete my Facebook page and close this chapter of my life. Minie will be sad at first for sure but with time I am sure he will forget about me and move on with his so bright and hopeful life.

I will also stop writing this journal. I need to move on myself and remembering Minie won't help. Truthfully Minie may be what people call my soulmate and no one gets me the way he does. I love him and that's why I must let go of him. I will be fine as I was before him and who knows maybe one day we can actually meet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ALL THIS TIME! I had the scout camp and I didn't manage my time well so I couldn't finish the fic in time! I swear upon my scout honour the fic will be over (with a happy ending as promised) by Monday night!  
> That been said. Please don't hate Hyungwon. I hope this little filler clears things up. Next chapter is a normal update of teh story.  
> As always comments and/or DMs on Twitter (@LopieBlack) are welcome <3


	11. April 2018: The Infinity Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 4 years and 4 months and Avengers: Infinity War is out.

Minhyuk's phone rings for the third in the past half an hour.

Just like the previous two times, it's Jooheon. Minhyuk using his nose to drag the answer icon and turn on the speaker, answers.

“Yes, Jooheonie."

“HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING LEE MINHYUK?”

“Please don't shout. It's hard getting into a full body costume, okay? Mr. Stark knew it and made Peter's actual costume to be bigger and then fit on him but unfortunately, no such tech exists in real life. I'm almost done I swear."

“I still don’t get why you must cosplay to go to the movies Minhyukie.”

“Because firstly it’s cool and secondly because there will be a group cosplay event happening since it’s the premiere of “Infinity War” and we both know there’s no better Spidey than me.”

“Whatever. If you are not downstairs in five minutes I am leaving without you.”

“But why? The movie isn’t for another 3 hours and we already have the tickets. Chillax dude!”

“I want to get the middle row and line seats to properly enjoy the Avengers kicking Thanos ass. So. Hurry. Up. Dude."

Before Minhyuk has any time to respond Jooheon has already cut the line and a couple of seconds later a message arrives from him.

_'4 minutes'_

Minhyuk hurriedly grabs his phone, his keys, and his mask and runs out of the apartment studio he rents in Seoul.

“1 minute later and I would be gone”

Jooheon flashes a gummy smile at his best friend which is not as friendly as a gummy smile is supposed to be.

“I’m really sorry Jooheonie. But I’m here now so we can go okay?”

“Fine get on”

Jooheon gives Minhyuk his second helmet and signals him to ride on his scooter.

As soon as they arrive at the cinema Jooheon hurries to get in line. There are already over 20 people waiting. Some in cosplay, some in a Marvel T-shirt or with some kind of accessory that connects to the movie and some others like Jooheon in plain clothes.

“I told we should come sooner see? There are so many people here already!”

“Relax Jooheonie. I'm sure we will manage to get the seats you want. I can't believe you are the same person I had to practically beg and sacrifice my favorite jacket too in order to come and watch the first Avengers movie with me."

“You mean rewatch for the millionth time. And yes people change. Back then I didn’t understand the divinity of the MCU. I was a stupid high school boy.”

“Riiight”

Minhyuk mocks his friend and wears his mask.

Jooheon had indeed changed since high school. All people do. He is sure he had changed too. He's not the same Minhyuk he was back in 2012. He was never the same after Hyungwon came into his life.

Under the mask, Minhyuk makes a face of longing and sadness. It has been 6 years since he had met Wonie and 4 years and 4 months since he last heard of him. Different people came and left from Minhyuk's life but that gutting pain in his chest never did.

“Are you really going to hide under this mask for the rest of the evening?”

Jooheon asks and looks at Minhyuk concerned as if he sensed his friends' darkening thoughts.

“I need to get into character so yes. Also, Hyunwoo-hyung messaged me that he will be here soon. He already feels weird to be cosplaying outside of a Comic Con. I want him to feel as comfortable as possible."

“You're such a softie."

Jooheon smiles warmly at Minhyuk and pat’s his back.

.

Not long after Hyunwoo arrives with a group of other people all cosplaying as MCU characters. There’s a Thor, a Hulk, an Iron Man and even a guy dressed like a male Black Widow. They begin taking photos with the help of Kihyun, Minhyuk's friend from university who minors in photography.

“Okay, guys this was the last one. I will send all the photos to everyone after I've gone through them and fixed what needs to be fixed okay?"

Kihyun tells the group as he goes through the photos in his camera.

“Thanks, man I really appreciate you doing this."

Hyunwoo pat's rather hard Kihyun's back and sends him off balance but he doesn't mind. He knows that Hyunwoo meant well and the guy is cosplaying as Hulk, one can expect that much.What he didn't expect was the chemistry of Spider-Man and Black Widow. He has taken photos of many cosplayers before but those two were the easiest to put in frame together and all photos they were together seemed as natural as cosplay photo can seem.

“Are you not suffocating in there dude? Take it off now!”

Jooheon tells Minhyuk who is still wearing Spiderman's mask.

“Nah it's cool man. I can breathe just fine. Also didn't you hear Kihyun saying I look cool like that?

Minhyuk responds and proceeds to take a cool pose in front of everyone.

“Cool is certainly one way to say it. And Kihyun said that you and I looked cool together. Not you in your tight red and blue suit"

The Black Widow cosplaying retorts.

“Well not everyone can wear leather nicely like that. Some of us have to hide under masks.”

Minhyuk answers honestly making the Black Widow guy blush and look away.

.

It's almost time for the cinema gates to open and the group decides to stick together for the movie so they occupy a whole row.

“For God’s sake Minhyuk please tell me you are not watching the movie in that mask.”

Jooheon sighs and whispers to his friend in despair when they have sat in their seats popcorn and cola's in hand.

“Of course not Jooheon. I need to be able to fully focus on the action and enjoy my drink, don't I? I just wanted to take a selfie together to upload first."

Minhyuk takes off his phone and urges Jooheon o come closer. After a couple of shots, the two agree that there is at least one postable photo so Minhyuk takes the mask off and fixes his distorted hair with his hand.

A couple of seats to the left Hyunwoo passes his pair of green hand prosthetics to Black Widow trying to get comfortable in his seat.

“Yah hyung you can’t leave these here you know right?”

“Don't worry Hyungwon after I get comfy enough in this small seat I'm taking them back."

“It's not that seat that is small. It's you that is huge.”

“Why are you so sensitive today huh? I thought you were excited about the movie."

“I am.”

“Right....”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just find it weird.”

“Whats weird?”

“You're coming to the premiere when you hardly ever leave your apartment unless it's for work and you actually agreeing to do the group cosplay. Even more, volunteering for Black Widow. I had actually a bet with Jackson that you would choose Iron Man you so much admire."

“Wow hyung. I have never heard you talk so much in my entire life.”

“Don't change the subject Hyungwon."

“Fine. What do you want to hear? I have liked the MCU since the first Iron Man and attending this premiere is greater than my unsociable ass. Also, as much as I like Iron Man like someone once said, I make a hell of a Romanoff."

“And who was that someone?”

For once again Minie comes to his mind. After all these yearsMinie was still in the corner of his mind. This particular night a bit more. Somewhere within this country Minie was for sure also attending a premiere of this same movie. Hyungwon felt almost connected to him again.

'Perhaps you are even in this same room, Minie.'

Before Hyungwon had time to respond to Hyunwoo's question the movie lights dimmed off and the first commercial started to play.

.

The movie has finished.

The movie theater has fallen in silence.

Everyone is shocked, to say the least.

Minhyuk is still sniffing away his tears for all the loss.

As the group exits the cinema Jackson with his eyes still kinda puffy turns to the group.

“Yo! Let's go grab a drink or something. My heart is too moved to just go to sleep!"

“Yeah, I think I could use beer now."

Jooheon agrees and looks at his friend who is still a bit out of it for confirmation. Minhyuk nods hard.

“We are in too, right?”

Hyunwoo says and grabs Hyungwon, who proceeds all, by the shoulder. The later hums in agreement and turns back to see how the rest are holding on and suddenly stops in his tracks. It's like that strange Instagram filter that focuses on one thing only. Hyungwon only sees the sniffing now blond guy just a couple of meters away. His mouth falls agape and he forgets to breathe but Hyunwoo is there to bring him back to reality.

“Hey, you okay?"

“Yeah. Fine. Let’s go.”

Hyungwon begins to walk towards the bus stop but Hyunwoo stops him.

“Where are you going? We are going for beers with everyone remember?”

“Oh. Right. Yes. Of course.”

“Are you really okay man?”

Hyunwoo seems worried.

“Yeah, no problem. It's just, you know, the turning to ash thing and all. I am shocked. Yeah."

“Yeah, it was devastating seeing Tony lose Peter and everyone else like that. You really liked both characters. Come on we need to catch up with the rest and drink our pain away!"

.

“Here you go guys.”

A cute waitress delivers the first beers at the table where the group is seated.

“You know guys, we haven’t made proper introductions all evening. I’m Jackson!”

“Oh, you're right man. I'm Jooheon!"

“Hyunwoo.”

“Hello everyone I’m Kihyun.”

“Sorry about all the crying I’m your friendly neighbor Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk rises his glass and playfully winks at everyone trying to lift the mood.

Everyone is waiting for Hyungwon to introduce himself but he's stuck at looking at Minhyuk. Hyunwoo has to poke him to bring him back to reality.

“Uhm....hello. my name is Alexander. I malfunctioned for a moment there with our Spider-Man" Hyungwon says on one breath and downs half his glass of ber afterward.

“Wow, that's such a regal name!"

Jackson wows and Hyungwon smiles awkwardly from his beer while Hyunwoo looks at him suspiciously and brings out his phone to type.

_ From Hyunwoo-hyung: _ _  
'since when do you introduce yourself as Alexander?'_

_ From Hyungwon: _ _  
'It just came out like that.’_

_ From Hyunwoo-hyung: _   
_'You are acting very suspiciously tonight Hyungwon. What's wrong?_

_ From Hyungwon: _   
_'It's rude to message while in the presence of others. Let’s stop hyung.'_

Hyungwon puts down his phone and glares at Hyunwoo to do the same.

.

A couple of drinks later and after long talks about actor contracts and movie rights regarding the continuation of Infinity War and who is coming back and who isn't, the group seems to have come to a stalemate. Apart from two people that is.

“I am just saying that if Captain wasn’t so stuck on his buddy, Civil War could be avoided and the Avengers would be in a better shape for facing Thanos.”

“If Tony hadn't created Ultron in the first place there would be no need for the Sacovia accords or the superheroes control thing and thus no reason for a Civil War to begin."

“If Tony hadn’t created Ultron, Vision wouldn’t come to be either and thus Thanos would have his mind stone sooner.”

“That's bullshit you don't know that!"

“Don't I now? Cause last time I checked the scepter was with Hydra and if the Avengers hadn't retrieved it something worse than Ultron could have happened."

“That's just mere speculations"

“No that’s how rationality in the MCU works, Alexander.”

“Easy there, there’s no reason to get all offensive now, Minie.”

As soon as the last word leaves Hyungwon's mouth he regrets it. Minhyuk is frozen in his seat and Hyungwon is turning pale.

Hyunwoo who is just getting back from the toilet is perplexed by the scene.

“Yo guys what’s wrong? Did you fight over the stones again? Get over it, in a year we will know. Right Hyungwon?”

At the mention of his Korean name Hyungwon turns abruptly towards Hyunwoo but before he can say anything Jooheon is already up and from the other side of the table grabs Hyungwon by his collar and punches him right in the eye.

“You jerk!”

Jooheon growls and is ready to hit Hyungwon again but Jackson grabs his first halfway through and signals Minhyuk for help but the later is still frozen looking at Hyungwon. His can't understand what just happened. Did the Black Widow guy call him Minie? And his Korean name is Hyungwon?

“Minhyuk snap out of it.”

Jackson shouts as he's trying to restrain Jooheon from attacking Hyungwon again and Minhyuk finally comes to it. He looks at his friend who seems furious and fights his way out of Jackson's and Kihyun's hold and he feels saddened. He always knew that Jooheon held a grudge against Wonie and watching him now only makes him sad.

“Jooheon. Enough.”

He gets up and goes to his friend's side and places his palm on Jooheon's arm in order to calm him down. Jooheon looks at him and after a moment of silence between them, he throws Jackson and Kihyun off him and storms out of the pub.

“I'm sorry for this."

Minhyuk bows apologetically at everyone not looking at anyone and follows suit after him.

He finds Jooheon just outside the pub with his fists clenched ready to hit someone or cry. Maybe both.

“Jooheonie...”

Minhyuk softly calls out.

“Minhyukie I’m sorry.”

Jooheon seems like he's on the verge of crying from anger and Minhyuk goes to hug him.

“There's nothing to apologize for."

“I shouldn’t have hit him. We are not sure it’s even him.”

“Oh. I think it is him. But you still shouldn’t have hit him.”

“He deserved it.”

“No one deserves to be faced with violence or get hurt in any way Jooheon.”

Jooheon scoffs and hugs his friend one more time before letting go.

“You are such a softie. What are you gonna do now? I’m out of here I think I’ve had enough for one night and I think you too should come with me but I feel like you might wanna do otherwise.”

“Yeah...I think I do. I should at least check up on him. And talk to him.”

“Minhyukie?”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s none of my business but having been there all this time I think I have the right to at least say, be careful. Okay?”

“Don’t worry. I will be fine. I grew up remember? I’m not the same Minhyuk I was back then.”

“No, you are not. You are kinder still in love with him. No matter how hard you try to hide it under masks and phone screens I can see it."

Minhyuk smiles bitterly but doesn’t respond. His friend knows him too well.

“I will keep my phone on. If anything happens call me okay?”

Jooheon says as he’s walking away trying to signal at a taxi. He is angry for the pain has been through all these years but he knew that Minhyuk was the happiest during his time with Hyungwon. It was like they clicked in a special way.

'I hope things work out well for them.'

.

Minhyuk walks back inside the pub and goes to the table but Hyungwon isn’t there.

“He went to get some ice for his eye.”

Kihyun says understanding who Minhyuk is looking for and signals him towards the backyard of the pub.

“Thanks.”

Minhyuk says and heads towards the place Kihyun showed him.

As soon as he goes out he can see Hyungwon with a blob of ice in a towel trying to keep it on his cheekbone. It's obvious he's in pain and can't keep it on for too long.Minhyuk approaches and without being noticed takes the ice off Hyungwon's hand and helps him keep it on his cheekbone.

“Its gonna get swelled anyway”

Hyungwon says under his breath wincing from the pain.

“Sorry about that.”

Minhyuk says focusing all his attention on the ice rather than Hyungwon.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“It kinda was. Jooheon is my friend. He did it for me.”

“I don’t blame him either. I would do the same.”

“Would you now...”

Minhyuk brings down his hand from Hyungwon's face and onto his own lap and a bitter smile creeps on his face.

“Minie....I...”

Hyungwon begins to say but he's met with a teary-eyed Minhyuk so he stops for a second.Before the younger one says anything Hyungwon continues.

“I am really sorry for what happened. And I don't mean today but back then. It may be too late to explain but you should at least know. I screwed up. I fell in love with you. I know it sounds lame but it's the truth. I don't know how or when it happened but before I knew it you were all I could think about. But we were so far from each other. And you had your school and your friends and a whole life ahead of you so I didn't want to ruin it. At a point, I actually considered confessing to you but ultimately I couldn't. You were already avoiding me and scared you knew about my feelings and that you would hate me I chickened out. I thought that leaving things as they were was the best option"

A dead silence falls between the two. Minhyuk is focused on his hands on his lap as if they are the most fascinating thing ever.

“You were wrong.”

Minhyuk whispers.

“What?"

Minhyuk takes a deep breath, gathers all his determination and finally looks Hyungwon straight in the eyes.

“You were wrong. I didn't have friends. I only had you and Jooheon. Everyone else has always just been there. I never cared about anyone else but you and Jooheon. Even to this day, this hasn't changed. But you are right that I was avoiding you. I was stupid."

Tears start falling down Minhyuk's face. He has been suppressing his feelings for a long time now and he deeply regretted his decision to put distance between him and Hyungwon and now he can't seem to hold back.

“I was stupid because I thought avoiding you was the best way to keep us as we were. I was stupid to think that what we had was still pure friendship. I was stupid because the one time I should have faced you head on and be honest I chose to run away. And in the process, I lost you."

Minhyuk is sobbing trying to keep himself under control but ultimately fails. Hyungwon is surprised by Minhyuk’s words and actions. Seeing Minhyuk cry breaks his heart a thousand times more than it did when he left him but he has to know what Minhyuk means. He needs to listen to Minhyuk's heart.

“What, what do you mean. You make it sound as if...you....”

“I also liked you. Heck, I probably loved you. I think I was falling in love with you since the day met you. You were the only person who always listened to my troubles and adviced me and the only person that could always make me laugh. You were with me during my shitty teenage years and helped me find a path for myself. Of course, I fell in love with you. But you were so far away. I was scared. Scared that changing our relationship would make things weird. Scared we would break up and I would lose you. I never thought that not loving you would be the reason of actually losing you."

By that point, Minhyuk is a crying mess sniffling and trembling until Hyungwon's arms finally close around him trying to keep him together. Trying to keep both of them together.

“I am so sorry Minie. I should have been braver and talk to you. I was the closest to you but I didn't see your heart. Instead, I left you on your own. I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Hyungwon whispers to Minhyuk while holding him as tight as he can and not long after Minhyuk hugs him back. Hyungwon brings his hand on Minhyuk's hair and softly strokes them. They stay like that until Minhyuk finally calms down. As his last tears dry on his face Hyungwon gently pulls away and with his thumbs he swipes the remaining tears away from Minhyuk's face.

“Feeling better?”

He asks trying to read Minhyuk’s expression.

“I think so. I feel relieved you know. Finally telling you what I felt after all these years”

“I feel the same way. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done.”

“Being left was really shitty as well you know.”

“I am really sorry Minie.”

Hyungwon looks away and pulls his hand off Minhyuk's face but Minhyuk is faster and grabs it and intertwines their fingers.

“You don’t need to apologize. We were both at fault. We should be more honest with each other from now on, okay Wonie?”

Minhyuk smiles shyly at Hyungwon and the later is taken aback by the use of his old nickname as well as the suggestion that they can be with each other again.

“I promise Minie.”

Minhyuk smiles widely and hides his blushing face in Hyungwon's arms. The two stay like that catching up on their lives. They fall back to their old rhythm of chatting like they never parted in the first place. They exchange numbers and agree to meet over the weekend.

.

Minhyuk has just gotten home. Hyungwon walked him back so that they could talk more. As soon as he takes off his shoes and starts heading for his bed his phone chimes.

_ From: Wonie <3  _ _  
'Did you get home safely?'_

_ From: Minie <3 _ _  
'You literally dropped me off outside my door.'_

_ From: Wonie <3  _ _  
'For all I know you could have slipped on the doorstep and hurt yourself'_

_ From: Minie <3 _ _  
'I am not clumsy like that :( '_

_ From: Wonie <3 _ _  
'I guess you grew up more careful then ;) '_

_ From: Minie <3 _ _  
'I WAS ALWAYS CAREFUL'_

_ From: Wonie <3 _ _  
'That's a lie and we both know it but don't worry because from now on I will be there to catch you when you fall since you are mine, Minie <3'_

Minhyuk giggles to himself as he rolls on his bed all flustered. That knot in his stomach is back and now he knows it's not a knot but butterflies.

The two chat the night away until they both fall asleep with their phones in their hands as the first rays of sun appear.

  
  


The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's over!  
> I hope everyone liked the end and the whole story. It was my first ever chaptered fic and it took a lot of research and self-sacrifice to write. I am really sorry for delaying the last two chapters this long.  
> A special thanks to my beta reader @mkhhhx (make sure you check her works as well cause she's a genius) as well as to the people who subscribed to this fic as well as to those who kudoed and read this fic. "Of Heroes and Zeroes" wouldn't come to be if it wasn't for you guys. Thank you ^_^  
> I am waiting for your comments or you can just DM me on twitter (@LopieBlack) like always.  
> Until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~  
> I can't believe I am bold enough to begin a chapterd fic XD. I promise you I have the whole plot figured out and I have in fact already written the first 3 chapters so you can rest assured that I am finishing this!  
> I hope you like it.  
> As always comments are appreciated and feel free to pm me on twitter (@Lopie_Black) ^_^


End file.
